cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Galveston
prior to the attacks; site of Texan surrender | date = November 18 - November 19, 2011 | place = , Confederacy of Texas | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = *Aerial attacks from Mexican Air Force. *JBRican and Brazilian navies blockading city. | result = Quad victory; Beaumont under JBRican control | status = | combatant1 = Confederacy of Texas | combatant2 = Quad states United States of JBR Greater Mexican Empire Brazil | combatant3 = | commander1 = Barry Gates | commander2 = Mortimer Tchaikovsky Pancho Guadalupe | commander3 = | strength1 = 1,500 soldiers 15 SEALs soldiers 10 corvettes 8 frigates 20 | strength2 = 2,000 soldiers 50 cruisers 20 destroyers 20 cutters 1 50 bombers | strength3 = | casualties1 = 486 soldiers killed 393 soldiers injured 15 SEAls soldiers killed 948 civilians killed 5,291 civilians injured 10 corvettes destroyed 7 frigates sunk 20 RAMs dismantled | casualties2 = 387 soldiers killed 139 soldiers injured 32 bombers destroyed 80 pilots killed 12 pilots injured 5 cruisers sunk 1 destroyer damaged | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Battle of Galveston is the second battle against the Confederacy of Texas in the War on Anarchy (a sub-conflict of the larger World War IV) that occurred on the night of November 18, 2011. It ended with Quad victory and occupation over the city and surrounding area. Background After the declaration of war made by Quad (represented by Vales, members of the began at around 9:30 PM. They attacked strategic areas of Galveston such as fisheries, factories, and administrative buildings. The aerial attacks generated few civilian casualties due to the Texan Armed Force's preemptive evacuation procedures. The troops in Galveston were able to quickly retaliate and begin the battle. Chronology Texan retaliation The Texan Armed Force began fortifying Downtown Galveston with barb wires and sandbags as the Mexican Air Force bombed the city. They equipped themselves with and began firing at the invading planes. The move was highly successful and weakened the Mexican Air Force from causing further damage. Planes that were shot down were scrapped and pilots were killed upon capture by the Texans. When the Mexicans retreated, the surviving pilots called for assistance in the harbor. Quad blockade After receiving distress calls from the Mexicans, a joint force of JBRican and Brazilian naval vessels entered Galveston Bay. They blockaded the bay and quickly neutralized several Texan ships posted there. Texan Lieutenant Colonel Barry Gates received intelligence reports of an docked beneath the bay. He ordered several Texan SEALs to infiltrate the submarine in order to weaken the blockading ships. Fifteen Texan SEALs were sent to enter the submarine and began their mission at around 10:10 PM. Because the submarine was clustered with nearby ships, the SEALs found difficulty to enter the submarine safely. They implanted a small explosive near the hull of the submarine and detonated it. The submarine surfaced, as to their intention, but were quickly intercepted by the neighboring cruisers and killed by their snipers. In spite of the submarine's immobility, it began launching missiles at the city. Security in the blockade heightened and various vessels took part in shelling the city. JBRican land attack When news of the defeat at the submarine reached Lt. Colonel Gates, he saw that it was necessary to defend the city from takeover and await for reinforcements. While waiting for reinforcements, he called for his men to rally and stand guard against the shelling attacks and possible land raids. Meanwhile, JBRican troops positioned outside at the historic entered the city by compromising Texan defenses. The defending Texans abandoned their posts to defend the downtown as the JBRicans raided homes and businesses. Some civilians resisted but were either captured or killed with ease. When the troops split into different teams, two infiltrated barracks and blew them up. This lowered Texan morale greatly and civilians began surrendering. Losing ground A small faction of Texans known as the "Rough Riders" began boldly attacking the invading JBRicans. They equipped themselves with armored vehicles and wiped out five JBRican squads before being killed in a mortar attack instigated by a Brazilian marines force. Much of Galveston was now under Quad occupation with a small section of Downtown Galveston being highly guarded. The Texans gained the advantage of skyscrapers to easily lookout for Quad troops attempting to raid the site. After nearly two hours of stalemate and the injury of Lt. Colonel Gates, Quad pushed in to seize a Texan ammunition warehouse. With the loss of this vital building, the remaining Texans were deprived from reinforcements and forced to conserve their weapons. Texan surrender After Lt. Colonel Gates had a seizure from an excess loss of blood (the Galveston Hospital was seized from their defenses just minutes before his seizure), he decided to surrender. A small group of Texans presented a white flag to the invaders and this was recognized at 3:01 AM. Lt. Colonel Gates was taken in the emergency before he died of his wounds at around 3:16 AM. A brief skirmish between Quad and resistance fighters were made before Quad firmly suppressed open rebellion in the city. Category:Battles of World War IV